La duchesse de Chewburry
by Bewitchings-christmas
Summary: La duchesse de Chewburry parcourt de longs kilomètres durant toute la scolarité de Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa, et transporte des lettres où plane un parfum d'interdit. Les confidences intimes passent prudemment de main en main, et parfois, tombent par erreur sur un mauvais destinataire. La question du mariage fait l'objet d'un débat sans fin, surtout à l'âge du premier amour.
1. 1966-1967

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous retrouve ici pour poursuivre mon aventure avec vous en vous partageant cet os sur les soeurs Black (parallèlement à ma fiction longue sur Bellatrix), que j'ai écrit comme indiqué ci-dessus dans le cadre d'un concours de fanfictions sur Short Edition. Une amie m'a parlé de ce concours il y a quelques jours à peine, et j'ai donc rédigé cette histoire en improvisant totalement, mais avec le souci de ne pas m'éloigner de ce que j'écrivais déjà (et c'est ce pourquoi mon choix s'est porté sur la famille Black^^). J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture de ces échanges épistolaires, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **1966**

...

Chère... _(les mots « Andromeda », « Bellatrix » et « tante » ont été rayés)_

 _..._

En fait, cette lettre ne s'adresse à personne. J'avais juste envie d'écrire pour raconter ma première journée à Poudlard, mais pas dans un journal intime, car consigner ses pensées personnelles dans un livre, c'est une activité d'écervelé – je sais qu'Andromeda le fait, mais ma tante Walburga me répète souvent que c'est un remède à sa sensibilité, et que moi, je suis suffisamment intelligente pour pouvoir m'en passer. J'écris donc sans avoir de destinataire précis en tête : je n'ai pas envie de raconter de vive voix mes impressions à mes sœurs (Bellatrix me rirait au nez, et André prendrait son insupportable petit air compassionnel en m'écoutant). De plus, c'est un excellent prétexte pour dégourdir les pattes de notre nouvelle chouette hulotte, qu'André a eu l'indécence de surnommer « la duchesse de Chewburry ». Sérieusement, quel nom ridicule ! J'espère que les autres élèves ne se moqueront pas de nous par sa faute.

Pour résumer ma première journée, voici ce que je peux dire : d'abord, j'ai dû subir le trajet du Poudlard Express (je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils gardent ce train qui grince, qui a un confort plus que rudimentaire, et qui met des heures à traverser le pays. En plus, sa valeur symbolique indiffère la plupart des étudiants). André est allée dans le compartiment des préfets, et Bella a rejoint deux de ses amis, un brun costaud, et un autre qui passe son temps à taper sur tous les élèves qu'il croise ; je crois qu'ils sont frères, mais leur nom de famille m'échappe. Pendant ce temps, moi qui croyais pouvoir profiter d'un moment calme en tête-à-tête avec moi-même, je me suis retrouvée dans le même compartiment qu'une fille de mon âge, maigrichonne, qui a su démontrer sa stupidité par un bavardage assommant (je crois qu'elle m'a raconté toute sa vie depuis le moment de sa naissance, mais j'ai déjà tout oublié). Qui plus est, il me semble qu'elle est de sang-mêlé (beurk).

En tout cas, je me suis débrouillée pour ne pas me retrouver à côté d'elle pendant la traversée du lac jusqu'au château, mais malheureusement, je me suis retrouvée en compagnie du fils Malefoy, Il a voulu montrer à ses amis combien il était cultivé et n'a pas cessé de débiter des âneries dans la barque. Moi, j'ai trouvé son menton, aussi pointu que l'extrémité d'une plume, plus surprenant que tout ce qu'il a dit. Lorsque nous avons débarqués sur la terre ferme, il s'est tourné vers moi pour me demander si j'appartenais bien à la famille Black, puis après ma confirmation, il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Comme ça, devant tout le monde. Sans aucun préliminaire.

Nous étions encore des enfants, bon sang ! Comment pouvait-il déjà songer au mariage ?

Je crois bien n'avoir jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie, j'étais vraiment paralysée. Je n'arrivais même plus à parler, et tout le monde riait autour de nous. Malefoy s'est ensuite éloigné avec un sourire arrogant. Je crois bien qu'il a prit mon silence pour une acceptation. Je m'en suis voulue toute la soirée de mon manque de réaction. À ma place, Bellatrix n'aurait pas manqué de gifler ce petit idiot, pour sûr ! Et Andromeda aurait pleuré si fort qu'il se serait enfui. Mais moi, je n'arrivais pas à me dépêtrer de ma froideur et à me faire comprendre des autres. Quoiqu'il en soit, la répartition est le seul événement qui s'est déroulé à peu près normalement. Je ne me suis pas encore fait d'amis, et j'évite Malefoy autant que possible.

Il faut que je m'arrête d'écrire : ma lettre est en train de prendre des allures de journal intime. J'ignore où ce courrier atterrira et je m'en moque. Je veux juste que Chewburry emporte mes pensées loin d'ici.

Narcissa.

* * *

Chère Cissy,

...

Je viens de réceptionner un courrier plus qu'étrange à ton nom. Chewburry est épuisée, comme si elle venait de faire le tour du monde. Que tu es inconsciente ! Tu aurais pu lui donner une destination au lieu de la faire mourir de fatigue ; je n'aime pas qu'on traite mes cadeaux à la légère, ainsi, sache que si votre « duchesse » meurt, vous n'en aurez pas de deuxième. Je pensais que tu aurais l'amabilité de m'adresser un petit mot pour me faire part du déroulement de la répartition de Poudlard, et non pas que tu t'amuserais à converser avec toi-même. Veux-tu vraiment devenir une potiche comme Andromeda qui s'amuse à noter des frivolités en tout genre dans des carnets ? J'espère bien que non. J'attends beaucoup plus de toi, et je voudrais plutôt que tu prennes exemple sur Bella.

Concernant tout ce que tu as précisé dans ta lettre, il y a un point qui a attiré mon attention : la demande en mariage du jeune Lucius Malefoy. Je suis fière de toi, ma beauté, tu as su attirer à toi le meilleur parti ! Je t'ordonne de répondre positivement sur-le-champ à sa demande et à t'afficher avec lui dès à présent ! Le mariage est une question importante dans notre famille dont nous débattons généralement le plus tôt possible, et je suis soulagée d'être débarrassée de cette question de taille pour au moins une de mes nièces. On ne peut pas en dire autant de tes grandes sœurs qui ne savent que batifoler ! Charge-toi de les surveiller et de m'avertir dès qu'un garçon s'approche d'eux, et en échange, je t'enverrai une nouvelle toilette tous les mois.

Tante Walburga.

* * *

Tante Walburga,

...

Malefoy est un crétin de grande renommée, et quoi que tu dises, sois certaine que je ne le laisserai pas s'approcher de Cissy ! Seul le nom de Black l'intéresse, et il ne considère Cissy que comme un appât, un vulgaire bibelot pour décorer le manoir de son père (et ne me contredis pas : je sais tout ça parce que j'ai réussi à coincer ce gamin hier et il a craché le morceau) ! Par ailleurs, si Cissy a envie d'écrire des courriers intimes, ça la regarde, j'ai autre chose à faire que de la surveiller. Et pareil pour André. Pour ce qui est du « mariage », ce prétendu sujet important, n'en parle plus ! Les garçons de notre école ont autant de potentiel qu'un tas de fiente et le premier qui tentera de m'approcher recevra de ma part une raclée phénoménale !

J'ai assez écris, et je m'arrête ici. A bientôt,

Bella.

* * *

Bella,

...

Je t'envoies la première page du journal intime d'Andromeda depuis la volière, puisque je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans la salle commune et que tu n'as pas assisté aux repas ; je suppose que tu dois encore être en train de faire le garçon manqué avec tes amis dans le parc de Poudlard. Je ne l'ai pas lu en entier, car je ne supporte pas le style surchargé et sentimental de notre sœur (la première ligne a suffi à me barbouiller l'estomac). Maintenant, tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse et à m'apporter les souris glacées de chez Honeyduckes que je t'avais demandé... Si tu ne le fais pas, j'irai jeter le carnet d'André au feu, et ce n'est pas une parole en l'air. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas ce qui t'a incité à vouloir espionner notre sœur. Mais bon, si ça t'amuses de lire son journal infect...

Extrait du journal d'Andromeda : _« Toute journée débute sur la brume glacée du doute et s'achève sur la conscience aiguë de soi-même, disait un grand sorcier écrivain dont je ne me souviens plus le nom. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je trouve que cette expression s'applique parfaitement à ma vie, car j'ouvre toujours les yeux avec une incertitude qui me noue la gorge, et le soir venu, je me couche avec une impression de paix vis-à-vis de moi-même. André et Cissy n'ont pas ce problème ; elles ont des personnalités adéquates et font la fierté de la famille. Moi, j'ai beau fouiller les tréfonds de ma mémoire à la recherche d'indices, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'exclut de leur monde. Ce qui me rend si différente d'elles._

 _Mais, je pense que la vérité se révèle à moi jour après jour, et je commence à l'accepter, même si m'éloigner de mes sœurs est douloureux. Hier, alors que Bella et Cissy vaquaient à leurs occupations, je suis restée dans la salle commune à lire et à profiter de la sérénité que les murs verts émeraudes dégagent ; aucun élève n'est venu m'adresser la parole à part Rabastan, mais il m'a simplement demandé de lui prêter une plume. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il me met mal à l'aise. Je ne comprends pas comment Bella peut être amie avec lui. Et dire qu'elle m'a suggéré de l'accompagner à la réunion de Slughorn ! Il en est hors de question._

 _Quand j'ai eu fini de rédiger mon devoir pour le cours de potions, il était déjà tard. En tirant les rideaux, j'ai pu constater que la limpidité du ciel nocturne s'accordait avec mon humeur légère, et j'ai donc décidé d'aller m'aérer. À l'extérieur, je me suis assise sur un pan d'herbe. J'étais seule, mais une sorte d'énergie irradiait de moi, comme si je n'avais ma place que sur cette parcelle de terre, sous les constellations aussi isolées que moi qui planaient au-dessus de ma tête. Et soudain, un miracle s'est présenté à moi ; ce miracle a prit la forme d'un garçon à la chevelure châtain claire, à la silhouette svelte, et... »._

La page s'arrête ici, je n'ai pas la suite. Je l'avais sous la main tout à l'heure, mais comme tu ne m'as promis que dix souris glacées, je me suis abstenue d'être trop généreuse. Si tu doubles la ration, j'accepterai peut-être de retourner dans le dortoir pour reprendre le journal d'André. De toute façon, ça me déplaît d'être si malhonnête avec elle. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est du vandalisme ?

Narcissa.

* * *

Cissy,

...

QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE TORCHON ? TU AS COUPÉ LA PAGE AU SEUL PASSAGE VRAIMENT UTILE ! Dépêche-toi de me rapporter l'autre page ! Tu auras tes fichues souris quand je retournerai à Pré-au-Lard le week-end prochain !

Ps : Ne m'envoies plus Chewburry en dehors des cours. Viens me rejoindre dans la salle commune après dix-neuf heures. L'autre jour, dans le parc, j'ai failli faire exploser une bombabouse sur elle alors que je visais Prewett.

Bella.

* * *

 **1967**

...

 _« Cher M. Cygnus Black,_

 _..._

 _Je vous annonce par la présente le renvoi imminent de votre fille Bellatrix Black pour une durée d'un mois. En effet, depuis plusieurs nuits déjà, de mystérieux incidents se déclarent dans les couloirs : pendant leurs rondes, de nombreux professeurs ont découvert des élèves presque laissés pour morts dans les recoins les plus improbables (derrière une chasse d'eau, par exemple), comme si des duels secrets étaient organisés un peu partout dans le château._

 _Et par un incroyable hasard, miss Black désertait son lit à chaque fois que les professeurs retrouvaient des corps d'élèves dans leurs sillages. Ne voyez pas là un quelconque élitisme de ma part, mais il se trouve qu'à chaque fois que nos étudiants font l'objet d'une manigance, votre fille en est la principale initiatrice. C'est une élève intelligente qui démontre de réelles qualités en magie, mais il faudrait lui apprendre à maîtriser un peu l'attirance qu'elle a pour sa baguette magique. Aussi, je pense qu'un changement d'air s'impose pour elle._

 _Mes meilleurs sentiments,_

 _Minerva McGonagall. »_

Bella, voici le courrier (que Malefoy m'a aidé à rédiger en échange d'une relecture de son exposé sur les géants) qui filera droit chez notre père si tu continues de m'obliger à espionner André ! J'ai maintenant douze ans, et les souris glacées ne m'intéressent plus. Si tu n'as rien de mieux à me proposer, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te rende service encore très longtemps – et même tes cris cinglants n'y changeront rien. Et au fait, je te rappelle que les duels nocturnes dans l'enceinte du château sont bel et bien interdits, je t'ai vu l'autre soir avec Lestrange.

Narcissa.

* * *

Bella,

...

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as obligé cette pauvre Chewburry à faire un aller-retour inutile. Je me retrouve maintenant avec un paquet de robes qui ne servent à rien sous les bras ! N'y a-t-il donc aucune d'entre elles qui te plaît ? Je sais bien que tu méprises les fanfreluches, mais tu ne peux tout de même pas te permettre de porter ton espèce d'ignoble accoutrement masculin durant les occasions spéciales ! Évite d'imiter les mœurs légères de cette racaille de sang-impur ! Comment vas-tu te trouver un mari si tu gâches ainsi ton potentiel physique ? À ce propos, d'ailleurs, je tiens à t'avertir que le délai que nous t'accordons pour ton mariage Cygnus et moi se verra raccourci de moitié si tu continues à afficher un tel mépris pour tes camarades du sexe opposé – Narcissa m'a raconté que le dernier garçon en date qui a eu la vaillance de te courtiser a perdu la moitié de sa dentition et a passé la nuit cloué au mur par le col de sa robe.

Ce genre de comportement nuit à ta réputation, ma beauté, rends-toi compte. Ta défunte mère ne t'a certainement pas octroyé une éducation noble pour que tu finisses par avoir des manières aussi barbares. Cependant, j'ai tout de même de l'espoir pour toi, car il paraît que tu vois de plus en plus souvent le cadet des Lestrange. Aurais-tu des sentiments pour lui ? Quoi qu'il en soit, sache que tu n'es pas la seule à blâmer : ta sœur Andromeda me désole tout autant. À en croire Narcissa, elle passe ses soirées recluse dans votre dortoir à écrire des insanités évoquant les étoiles, l'air printanier, et un certain garçon d'une grande beauté. Je lui accorderait le droit de rêver comme elle l'entend uniquement si ledit garçon provient d'une lignée adéquate. Confirme-moi cela dès que possible.

Tante Walburga.

* * *

André,

...

J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances de Noël à Hansord et que père arrive à se lever de temps à autre de son fauteuil malgré son mal de dos. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as préféré rentrer au manoir, moi je trouverais déprimant et monotone de devoir passer mes journées seule et mes soirées à faire la cuisine à la place de l'elfe de maison. En tout cas, il faut que je te dises une chose importante : depuis que tu as parlé au sang-de-bourbe de Poufsouffle (Tonks, c'est bien ça ?), Bella a tout fait pour que tu sois sous une surveillance étroite. Personnellement, je ne peux pas lui donner tort à ce sujet. Nous ne devons pas nous approcher des sang-de-bourbe, souviens-toi de ce que la légende dit à leur sujet : le souffle d'un sang-de-bourbe suffit à contaminer un sorcier. Ducky, le sorcier de la légende, était même mort d'une fièvre violente au bout de trois jours alors qu'un sang-de-bourbe lui avait à peine effleuré la main ! Ne t'approche pas d'eux, André, ça me fait vraiment peur. Si tu me fais cette promesse, j'obligerai Bella à cesser de t'ennuyer.

Sinon, moi, mes journées sont plutôt tranquilles. J'ai déjà anticipé mes révisions d'examens, et hier, j'ai terminé tous mes travaux pour la rentrée ; nous n'étions que trois à la bibliothèque, et c'était un vrai régal de ne pas avoir à supporter le chahut habituel des quatrième et cinquième année. Le seul élément perturbateur, c'est Lucius Malefoy qui me colle aux basques dès que Bella n'est pas dans les parages (et donc, qu'il est certain de ne pas se faire taper dessus), et le plus désagréable, c'est que je sens qu'il ne vient pas vers moi de son plein gré ; il se force. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est une fiancée à présenter à ses parents dès la rentrée prochaine. Il y a deux jours, il m'a offert un espèce de bouquet de plante dégoûtant avec une fleur carnivore à quatre têtes parce qu'il est persuadé que je suis passionnée par la botanique alors que je déteste cette matière (si j'ai d'excellents résultats, c'est simplement parce que je suis studieuse, il est stupide ou quoi ?). En tout cas, plus les jours passent et moins je le supporte ! Je ne sais pas comment me débarrasser de lui !

En ce qui concerne Bella, j'ai autre chose à te raconter : je suis sûre qu'elle est amoureuse du frère Lestrange avec lequel elle reste le plus souvent (son prénom m'échappe encore une fois). Tu sais, c'est celui qui est costaud et qui est aussi bavard qu'un animal empaillé. Cet après-midi, je l'ai vu faire la sieste avec Bella dans le parc de Poudlard après qu'ils se soient amusés à se frapper dessus avec leurs baguettes (notre sœur est décidément un vrai garçon manqué !), et ils étaient tout près l'un de l'autre. Avec ce genre d'attitude, qu'ils ne s'étonnent pas que tout le château les croient fiancés ! En tout cas, je suis allée les voir. Bella dormait, mais pas Lestrange : je lui donc demandé s'il aimait notre sœur. Il m'a alors froidement ordonné de déguerpir en me regardant comme si j'étais une limace. Je crois qu'ensuite, Bella s'est réveillée parce que je l'ai entendu lui crier dessus. Elle a décidément des goûts douteux en matière d'amis !

Que penses-tu de tout cela, André ? Peux-tu m'envoyer une boîte de cakes en échange de quelques autres confidences ? (pendant les heures de repas, nous n'avons pas le droit d'emporter de la nourriture dans notre chambre)

Narcissa.

* * *

Tante Walburga,

...

Je réponds ici à tes vingt précédentes lettres : non, je ne porterai aucune des robes que tu m'as envoyé ! Et non, je ne sors pas avec Rodolphus Lestrange !

Ps : N'oblige plus Narcissa à m'espionner ou je lui broierai la tête de mes propres mains.

Bella.

* * *

Cher Ted,

...

Je refuse de faire comme toutes ces filles qui attendent le 14 février pour expédier sottement des cartes de Saint-Valentin ; je tiens à te prouver l'authenticité de mes sentiments par une lettre non conventionnelle. Avant toute chose, j'aimerais que tu considères ce présent envoi autrement que comme un simple aveu. Je sais bien que, depuis notre première année de Poudlard, nous n'avons échangés que quelques mots de courtoisie entre deux cours, et que notre contact s'est limité à quelques regards échangés de manière hasardeuse au détour d'un couloir, mais il n'empêche que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Tu apparais inexplicablement dans chacun de mes rêves ; alors que je crois replonger dans mes tourments de la journée en fermant les yeux, je me retrouve à chaque fois prisonnière d'un monde utopique où m'accueille un paysage bienveillant et un ciel recouvert des plus belles constellations. Au milieu de ce paysage, un garçon te ressemblant trait pour trait vient continuellement à ma rencontre. Il me sourit et je vois se refléter dans son regard une image de moi qui m'est étrangère, où tout ce qui me répugne habituellement en moi n'existe plus.

Ce rêve répétitif est probablement né de cette fameuse soirée où nous avons tous deux effectué une promenade nocturne dans le parc, te rappelles-tu ? Nous nous sommes croisés de façon très expéditive, mais ce bref instant s'est trouvé être à mes yeux si intense que la cadence du temps m'a paru s'amoindrir dès que nos yeux se sont scellés. Sous les étoiles, j'ai distingué ton visage, mais de façon troublé, comme dans un rêve. Tu m'as aussi reconnu, mais tu as pourtant accéléré le pas ; jusqu'à présent, au souvenir de ce geste, je sens ma poitrine se contracter douloureusement. Me méprises-tu tant que cela pour même refuser de te trouver face à moi ? Est-ce parce que je suis une fille Black ? Sache que je n'ai rien d'une Black. Je suis née d'un noyau pourri – à l'égard duquel ma famille n'a que du mépris – , et je me différencie de tout ce qui est supposé me constituer.

J'aimerais tant que tu puisses voir ce que je dissimule aux autres, que tu puisses comprendre la solitude que j'endure jour après jour ! Et par-dessus tout, que tu puisses réaliser à quel point tu es important pour moi. J'espère que ma sincérité te touchera davantage qu'une déclaration solennelle. Si tel est le cas, viens me rejoindre le jour de la rentrée au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

Andromeda.

* * *

Et cric, crac, brssst ! Voilà ce qu'est devenu ton espèce de lettre d'amour sans queue ni tête après que je l'ai intercepté, André ! Heureusement que Chewburry a filé droit dans mes bras avant qu'une tragédie ne survienne ! C'était vraiment à vomir... Comment oses-tu déshonorer ainsi notre famille ? Si tu ne redescends pas de ton nuage, je t'assure que je prendrai moi-même des mesures drastiques. En y réfléchissant, j'aurais peut-être dû éviter de détruire ta petite poésie lacrymale : ça aurait sûrement été un bon moyen d'écœurer définitivement Tonks de toi (même s'il n'a jamais eu le moindre petit intérêt pour toi, ma pauvre, sache-le).

Ps : Distribue les tracts « _Le Seigneur des ténèbres est notre sauveur »,_ que j'ai mis dans l'enveloppe, un peu partout dans Hansord et j'accepterai peut-être d'oublier ce que tu as fait.

Bella.

* * *

 **Je tiens à préciser une chose importante: non, ce n'est pas terminé!^^ En fait, Short Edition nous impose une limite de 30 000 caractères, ce qui m'a obligé à couper ce présent os assez brusquement ; j'ai décidé de poster mon texte sur HPF en grande partie parce que j'ai envie de rédiger une suite, donc, j'ai l'intention d'écrire deux autres os dans la continuité de celui-ci (c'est-à-dire, sur les correspondances des soeurs Black à Poudlard). Sinon, de long en large, qu'avez-vous pensé de ces petites lettres? Il me fera très plaisir de lire vos avis (qu'ils soient positifs, négatifs, peu constructifs, ou bien ultra constructifs^^).**

 **Et si vous êtes intéressé par le personnage de Bellatrix, je ne peux que vous conseiller de jeter un oeil à ma longue fiction "La plus loyale".**


	2. 1967-1968

**Bonsoir! On se retrouve pour un deuxième OS sur la ô combien fascinante adolescence de nos trois soeurs préférées! Je vous annonce que les résultats de Short Edition sont tombés le 21 juillet, et que cette histoire est lauréate et a gagné le deuxième prix (parmi mon lot, il y aura des dragées surprises, mais je vous avoue que j'ai un peu peur d'y goûter vu toutes les vidéos que j'ai regardé dessus:D). Sinon, depuis peu, je me suis mise à m'intéresser aux fanart sur l'univers Harry Potter (que l'on peut trouver sur Deviant Art ou Pinterest), et je trouve que ça enrichit autant l'univers que les fanfictions, et je prends vraiment un réel plaisir à découvrir de nouveaux auteurs de fanart dès que j'en ai le temps. D'ailleurs, pour ma fiction "La plus loyale", ce sont les fameux dessins de Makani qui m'ont inspiré, notamment pour développer certains personnages.**

 **Concernant cet OS: comment Walburga parviendra-t-elle à gérer ses nièces? Et Cygnus? Bellatrix saura-t-elle se montrer obéissante, pour une fois? Andromeda se rapprochera-t-elle de Ted? Et Narcissa, sera-t-elle enfin plus sensible aux demandes de Lucius qu'à l'appel des sucreries? Réponse en-dessous!**

...

* * *

 **1967**

...

 _Le Seigneur des ténèbres est notre sauveur_ (tract de Bellatrix Black)

 _Sauvons notre monde : exterminons les sans-robe et les traîtres à leur sang, envoyons les Cracmols à Saint-Mangouste et interdisons leur l'accès à Poudlard, autorisons la décapitation des elfes de maison sur la voie publique et le châtiment corporel sur tous les marmots indisciplinés, débarrassons-nous du sang hybride en interdisant le mariage polysanguin. Défendons notre authenticité ! Combattons aux côtés du Seigneur des ténèbres._

 _Ps : le 30 décembre, fêtons ensemble la commémoration des martyrs de Salem sur la place de l'allée des Embrumes._

* * *

Encore une fois, je n'ai envie d'écrire que pour moi (en bannissant toute caractéristique de journal intime introspectif de mon texte, bien sûr). Je ne peux plus me fier au jugement d'André qui semble n'avoir que faire de mes avertissements concernant le né-moldu Tonks : même si je ne l'espionne plus pour le compte de Bella, il m'est arrivé de feuilleter son journal, et ce que j'y lis est de plus en plus inquiétant. André ne se contente plus de quelques lignes pour parler de Tonks, mais lui consacre désormais les trois-quart de sa réflexion de la journée, et elle ne décrit pas que la prétendue grande beauté de ce sang-de-bourbe. J'espère la connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir affirmer qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Elle possède peut-être une sensibilité exacerbée, mais son éducation est ancrée en elle comme elle l'est en moi ou en Bella. Je pense que son attirance est seulement passagère, et que le fait qu'elle ait peu d'amis explique qu'elle s'intéresse aux souillons de la pire espèce. En tout cas, je trouve tout bonnement stupide d'être aussi obnubilée par un garçon ; je me vois mal passer mes journées à dépeindre dans un carnet la face d'idiot de Lucius Malefoy.

Je veille également à espacer mes correspondances avec Bella, car ses chantages puérils m'agacent. Quand comprendra-t-elle que je n'ai plus un âge où il suffit qu'on agite une carotte sous mon nez pour que j'obéisse ? De toute manière, désormais, tante Walburga me donne suffisamment de mornilles par mois pour que je puisse m'acheter toutes les gourmandises dont j'ai besoin. Alors, Bella n'a qu'à se débrouiller seule avec André. Qu'elles se crêpent même le chignon du matin au soir ! Ce n'est plus mon problème. J'en ai plus qu'assez de jouer les intermédiaires entre elles.

Hier, Bella a passé la journée à faire de la publicité avec ses tracts dans tout Pré-au-Lard (et elle a mis ses amis à contribution), et toutes les personnes ayant commis l'affront de refuser les tracts (ou bien de s'en débarrasser dès que Bella avait le dos tourné) ont été enfermés dans la cabane hurlante pendant une heure et soumis à des tortures dont j'ignore la nature. Si Bella veut se coltiner Rusard dans la forêt interdite, c'est son problème, après tout. Je crois que ça l'amuse d'être punie toutes les semaines. Cet après-midi, elle m'a collé une vingtaine de tracts dans les bras alors que je m'apprêtais à réviser dans la salle commune ; je n'ai pas hésité à les jeter sous son nez en lui disant de s'adresser de nouveau aux Lestrange si elle voulait de la main d'œuvre. Andromeda, quant à elle, en a reçu par courrier, mais à mon avis, elle n'en distribuera pas un seul et prétendra le contraire à Bella pour lui faire plaisir.

Pendant les repas, je préfère manger seule pour ne plus avoir à supporter Bella qui passe son temps à parler du Seigneur des ténèbres avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'une fiancée. Quand notre tante Walburga nous raconte des histoires sur le Seigneur des ténèbres, j'avoue que ça m'ennuie, mais Bella est toujours suspendue à ses lèvres. Ses troubles obsessionnels compulsifs de langage sont aussi inquiétant que ceux d'Andromeda. Qu'est-il en train d'arriver à mes deux sœurs ? Je sens que rien de bon ne sortira de tout cela.

Écrire m'a fait beaucoup de bien, mais j'ignore encore ce que je vais faire de cette lettre. Il est certain que je ne la confierai pas à Chewburry, vu l'incident de la dernière fois.

Narcissa.

* * *

Walburga,

...

Explique-moi pourquoi Bella et Cissy ne sont pas rentrées pour les vacances ! Je te rappelle que j'ai coupé la tête de tous ces fichus elfes de maisons incompétents qui entretenaient le manoir, et que j'attendais le retour de mes filles pour les remplacer ; la cuisine d'André est horrible, et j'ai dû la punir pour ses escapades matinales hors de la maison. À toujours vouloir vagabonder dans la rue comme une traînée au lieu de s'occuper du ménage, elle ressemble à ces vermines de moldus ! Je me demande quelle genre d'éducation de sang-de-bourbe tu as donné à tes nièces, Burga ! Jamais Druella n'aurait toléré ça !

J'ai vraiment hâte que mes filles quittent cet espèce de taudis impur où elles étudient, j'ai l'impression qu'il les influence de la pire des façons (avec cet amoureux de la racaille de Dumbledore, Poudlard est devenu une déchetterie). Les études n'ont aucun intérêt pour les femmes de notre milieu, je te l'ai toujours dit ! Il faut que Bella et André se marient dès leur dix-sept ans (et Bella la première, ou je me chargerai personnellement de l'attacher avec des harnais jusqu'à ce qu'un homme veuille d'elle. Son cas devient de plus en plus urgent). Sinon, arrête d'envoyer des cochonneries à Cissy avec Chewburry, cette gamine est une pourrie gâtée ! Il faut qu'elle apprenne à s'intéresser à autre chose qu'aux bonbons et aux robes.

Envoies-moi Kreattur pour la semaine, j'ai un mal de dos terrible ; je n'arrive même plus à me lever de mon fauteuil pour me chercher un verre d'eau.

Cygnus.

* * *

Voyou,

...

J'attends ta lettre depuis un mois, est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Quand nous nous reverrons cet été, tu me le payeras ! Ne me dis pas que tu manques de temps, les marmots dans ton genre ont tout le temps qu'il faut pour faire des bêtises et se récurer le nez ! À ce propos, d'ailleurs, j'imagine que tu continues toujours de jouer à ton jeu débile (avec le rond en caoutchouc que tu as trouvé dans le jardin des sang-de-bourbe) dès que ta mère a le dos tourné, et que tu te moques toujours d'Evan pendant les réunions de famille. Sache que tu devrais suivre l'exemple d'Evan au lieu de faire le crétin ! Si je ne te préférais pas à Regulus, tu aurais déjà reçu de ma part une bonne correction !

J'ai une nouvelle histoire à te raconter. Tu la liras en t'endormant le soir, et je compte sur toi pour ne pas mouiller ta robe ; je déteste les peureux ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai été en punition avec Londubat (je l'ai attaqué parce qu'il a abusé de sa prétendue autorité de préfet et je l'ai ligoté avec une armure de cavalier), et je lui ai lancé un _impero_ pour qu'il mente à Rusard et prétende avoir tenté de pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles pour voir sa petite-amie. On a été envoyé dans la forêt interdite, et on a croisé la route d'un loup-garou : Londubat a immédiatement prit ses jambes à son cou, mais moi, j'ai sauté au cou de la bête et je lui ai arraché la tête. Il est mort sur le coup. Sa tête a ensuite rebondi sur Rusard et l'a assommé. J'ai donc pu tranquillement poursuivre ma promenade dans la forêt et saluer d'autres créatures.

Alors, voyou ? Après ça, ose dire que ta cousine Bella n'est pas la meilleure ! Et ose dire que tu ne la préfères pas à André ! Je te préviens : si tu ne me renvoies pas de réponse, tu signes ton arrêt de mort.

Bella.

* * *

Bella,

...

Par chance, j'ai lu la lettre que tu destinais à Sirius avant qu'il ne tombe dessus. N'essaies plus de l'effrayer avec tes histoires extravagantes, ma beauté, j'ai suffisamment de problèmes avec cet avorton ! Je t'avais déjà explicitement demandé de veiller à ne pas te faire remarquer et à avoir un comportement exemplaire devant tes professeurs, mais d'après ce que je constate, tu n'es pas disposée à m'écouter. Dois-je te rappeler à quel rôle tu te prédestines dans notre société ? J'ai l'impression que ton entretien de l'an dernier avec le Seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas arrangé les choses. Tu t'impliques beaucoup trop dans cette guerre en préparation à mon goût ! Ce n'est pas ta place ! Ton émancipation précoce m'inquiète. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû t'accorder une si grande liberté.

Tantôt, Cygnus et moi avons débattu de ton cas, et nous sommes unanimes : tu dois te marier dès la fin de tes études. Tu ne trouves pas le fils Lestrange à ton goût, certes, mais sache qu'il n'est pas le seul jeune homme de noble famille apte à faire un époux convenable. J'ai sous la main une liste où j'ai classé tous les garçons de ton âge par ordre de préférence ; je te l'enverrai bientôt, et tu feras ton choix. Je t'accorde quelques mois de répit pour faire ce que bon te semble. Que tu réussisses ou non tes ASPIC m'importent aussi peu que de connaître la couleur des dessous du ministre de la magie. Ton mariage est bien plus important. Il en va de notre honneur, ne l'oublie pas !

Tante Walburga.

* * *

Cissy,

...

La situation est urgente, il faut absolument que tu m'aides ! Je vais te proposer un marché intéressant, mais ne crois pas que j'ignore que tu es une petite menteuse ! Il y a deux jours, je t'ai vu avec une cargaison de produits en provenance d'Honeyduckes, alors ne nie pas être autre chose qu'une gamine mangeuse de bonbons ! Voici la raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin de toi : tante Walburga veut me marier dans cinq mois, donc avant ma majorité. Et tout à l'heure, en discutant avec Rodolf, j'ai appris qu'il était dans la même situation que moi. On a fini par convenir qu'on allait répandre une fausse rumeur (selon laquelle nous sommes en couple) pour que nos parents nous fichent la paix pour un bon bout de temps. S'ils nous croient amoureux, ils retarderont leur projet de mariage d'un an ou deux.

Je voudrais que tu rédiges une lettre d'amour destinée à Rodolphus en te faisant passer pour moi (et évite la guimauve quand tu écris ou je t'étrangle), et arrange-toi pour que Skeeter la trouve et la fasse publier dans le journal de l'école. En échange, je te rendrai un service que tu apprécieras sûrement : j'enverrai Bulstrode surveiller Malefoy, et ce sale morveux se fera tabasser s'il essaye de se tenir à moins de dix mètres de toi. Intéressant, non ?

Ps : J'ai rajouté des tracts dans l'enveloppe, et tu les distribueras de gré ou de force. L'ascension du Seigneur des ténèbres est un fait que tu ne devrais pas prendre à la légère, Cissy !

Bella.

* * *

Bella,

...

Je tiens à te signaler que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour tenir Malefoy à l'écart de moi : il suffit que je lui adresse un seul regard menaçant pour qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou, c'est une véritable mauviette. Il m'a promit de s'en tenir à dix propositions de mariage, et il en était à sa quatrième hier soir. À la fin du mois, j'en aurai enfin fini avec lui, c'est certain. Mais je retiens tout de même ta proposition ; elle pourrait m'être utile si jamais Malefoy romps sa promesse ou se comporte de manière inappropriée (avertis seulement ton ami Bulstrode de ne pas être trop brusque avec lui, Malefoy n'est pas très coriace et risque de tomber dans les pommes dès la première attaque).

Sinon, « Rodolf » et toi, vous n'êtes pas très crédible. Je vous ai vu à l'entrée des cachots ce matin, et j'ai immédiatement compris que vous faisiez semblant de vous tenir la main (toi, tu avais ton expression renfrognée, et lui avait l'air de vouloir se tuer). Honnêtement, je te conseille d'arrêter ce jeu de rôle, c'est horrible à regarder ! Je t'assure que vous suscitez bien plus le doute quand vous restez naturels. En tout cas, voilà une copie de la lettre que j'ai rédigé pour toi :

« _Rodolf,_

 _Le frisson qui me secoue à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi est une réponse à ta question de l'autre soir : oui, je ressens la même chose que toi. Nous sommes amis depuis trop longtemps pour faire l'impasse sur l'évolution de nos sentiments, et je voudrais que tu continues de me tenir la main à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas un caractère facile, mais je suis la seule fille avec qui tu as des affinités, admets-le. Quant à toi, tu es tout à fait mon genre d'homme : viril et ténébreux. Et tu es le seul qui me plaît vraiment. Je pense donc que nous ne devrions pas faire languir nos parents plus longtemps, et leur faire comprendre que nous nous destinons l'un à l'autre._

 _Sache que je t'appartiens à partir de maintenant. Je t'attendrais ce soir devant la salle commune._

 _Bella »._

N'oublie pas que c'est une lettre d'amour et qu'il est parfaitement logique que le style soit un peu romantique. Et ne me demande pas de la modifier, Skeeter l'a déjà ramassé.

Narcissa.

* * *

Voilà pourquoi il ne faut jamais compter sur les enfants pour faire quoi que ce soit ! Cissy, explique-moi exactement ce que c'est que ce truc ! « _Viril ?!_ », « _Ténébreux_?! », « _Nous nous destinons l'un à l'autre_ ?! », « _Je t'appartiens_ ?! »... TU CROIS ETRE DANS L'UNE DE TES AMOURETTES ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé de créer des excréments de licorne ! Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne voudra croire que je suis l'auteure de cette chose ! J'ai l'impression de voir Prewett et Weasley roucouler devant moi, ça me donne vraiment envie de vomir.

Je ne marchanderai plus avec toi et puisque tu sembles te débrouiller à merveille avec Lucius Malefoy, je vais te laisser faire. N'essaies pas de me cacher que tu es en train de prendre goût à sa compagnie, tu l'as laissé t'épier deux fois à la bibliothèque !

Bella.

* * *

 **1968**

...

André,

...

Par pitié, dis-moi que tu vas rentrer pour les vacances de Pâques ! J'en peux plus de Bella ! Elle n'est chez nous que depuis deux jours, mais elle a déjà réussi à rendre mes tympans hors d'usage. Imagine un peu sa voix haut perchée répéter à longueur de journée : « Le Seigneur des ténèbres est le meilleur !... Le Seigneur des ténèbres est le plus fort !... Le Seigneur des ténèbres est merveilleux !... Un jour, je deviendrais la fidèle la plus dévouée du Seigneur des ténèbres ! ». Elle n'a qu'à aller l'épouser si ça lui chante ! Moi, je ne supporte plus de l'entendre parler de ce mage noir cinglé. En plus, elle me colle tout le temps : elle m'oblige à m'asseoir sur ses genoux dès qu'on est ensemble, et elle veut tous les jours faire des promenades dans la forêt de Smootoff avec moi quand elle ne s'entraîne pas à faire des duels avec Lestrange.

D'ailleurs, l'autre jour, dans la forêt, elle a essayé d'appâter une meute de loup-garou en pleine journée (comme si je ne savais pas que les loup-garou ne mutent qu'à la pleine lune !), mais au final, au lieu de réussir à m'effrayer, elle a fini à Saint-Mangouste en se prenant les pieds dans les racines d'un chêne. Elle a dit que je lui porte la poisse ; moi, je pense plutôt que je suis chanceux. Il faut que tu viennes avant que Bella se rétablisse, André ! Je n'irai à Poudlard que dans deux ans, et tu es la seule qui peut me rendre service, pour l'instant ! Je crois que je vais me mettre à penser que la compagnie de Regulus n'est pas si désagréable que ça...

Ps: S'il te plaît, viens vite ! Mère vient de me dire que Bella rentre demain ! Et quand tu verras Bella, tu lui diras d'arrêter de me harceler avec ses lettres, je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore compris qu'elle ne me manque pas du tout quand elle est à Poudlard.

Sirius.

* * *

 _Extrait du journal d'Andromeda_

 _Le temps est taciturne depuis une semaine ; on peut dire qu'il est à l'image de mon état d'esprit. Les journées s'écoulent lentement, surtout depuis que les révisions ont commencé. Alors que les élèves passent tout leur temps le nez plongé dans des rouleaux de parchemins, moi, j'apprends à apprivoiser ma solitude, quoiqu'elle me semble à ce jour toujours difficilement supportable. Je n'ai pas d'amis. La compagnie de mes sœurs m'a suffi pendant les six années que j'ai passé à Poudlard, même si en dehors de la maison Serpentard, il y a quelques personnes avec lesquelles j'aurais bien aimé nouer des liens d'amitié, mais vers lesquelles il m'a été impossible de faire un pas du fait de ma proximité avec Bellatrix. Molly Prewett, par exemple, était admirable : elle défendait toujours les élèves opprimés, même quand il s'agissait des méfaits de Bellatrix et de ces horribles frères Lestrange. Elle n'avait vraiment pas froid aux yeux ! Moi, j'ai beau être la sœur de Bellatrix, il n'empêche que j'évite souvent de la défier._

 _Mon manque de courage amoindrit les quelques rares qualités que je possède. Il y a des moments où j'aimerais être n'importe qui d'autre que moi-même afin de cesser d'assister à la dégradation progressive de ma vie et de pouvoir agir. Je provoque le rejet partout où je vais ; même Cissy m'esquive dès que je l'approche et elle me lance l'un de ses regards dédaigneux qui ont le pouvoir d'anéantir de l'intérieur celui qui les croise. Ma sœur déteste Ted, comme Bella, et comme la majorité de ces imbéciles de sang-pur qui se croient supérieurs à tous ceux qui sont nés de parents moldus. Je crache sur cette mentalité sous-développée ! Tout ce mépris me fait littéralement enrager ! Je porte le nom Black comme un fardeau, une malédiction._

 _Je passe donc la majeure partie de mon temps seule et je sais que je subirai cet isolement jusqu'au mois de juin. Pourtant, je préfère rester dans la salle commune déserte pendant les vacances plutôt que de devoir rentrer au 12 Square Grimmaurd ou au manoir de notre père. Tante Walburga me considère déjà comme l'échec incarné, et je me sens de moins en moins à mon aise chez elle. Quant à Bellatrix... c'est une autre histoire. Je pense que nos rapports ne seront plus jamais normaux. Et puis, j'ai peur de revoir Ted ; j'ai peur de son dégoût, de son indifférence. Il déteste ma famille et je ne fais pas exception : ma sœur a raison sur ce point. Pourtant, je ne veux pas l'admettre ! Et Ted me manque tellement ! Que dois-je faire pour dévier de la route à laquelle on me destine ?_

* * *

Narcissa,

...

Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

( _Courrier rédigé par tante Walburga à la place de Narcissa. La lettre de Lucius a été interceptée_ )

Cher Lucius,

...

J'accepte ta demande avec plaisir. À ma grande surprise, j'ai été émue jusqu'aux larmes en recevant ta lettre. Il faut que je t'avoue que je refrène mon intérêt pour toi depuis notre première rencontre, et si je feins l'ignorance en ta présence, c'est uniquement parce que je crains que tu te moques de ma grande sensibilité. Je voulais également prendre le temps de te connaître et de t'observer de loin avant de me décider, car à un âge aussi précoce que le nôtre, le mariage est un sujet qui est tout à fait matière à réflexion. Je vois en toi le seul candidat idéal et je sais que tu pourras me combler une fois que nous serons véritablement fiancés.

Essaies toutefois de dominer ton arrogance, et change ta coupe de cheveux stupide !

Hier encore, je songeais à toi sans même avoir eu l'intention de faire de toi l'objet de toutes mes pensées, et j'ai compris combien tu es important pour moi. Nos querelles sont apparues dans mon esprit comme une mystification qu'il me faut corriger. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer d'entretenir une relation aussi froide ! Informe tes parents que je deviendrai ta femme dans cinq ans, et précise leur que de mon côté, j'ai eu l'approbation de mon père et de ma tante. À l'école, cependant, je veux que tu gardes tes distances avec moi ; être amie avec toi ne m'intéresse pas, et ce ne serait pas correct d'être proches avant notre majorité.

Narcissa.

* * *

Narcissa,

...

Mes parents ont fixé la date de notre mariage au 14 juin 1973.

Lucius.

* * *

Malefoy,

...

De quel mariage est-ce que tu parles, espèce de malade ?!

Narcissa.

* * *

...

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Des réactions par rapport à ces lettres? Des déchainements de colère? Des fous rires? Des cris de révolte? N'hésitez pas! Je transmettrai vos lettres aux soeurs Black:D**

 **J'ignore quand la suite viendra, mais sachez que le prochain os sera le dernier. A bientôt!**


	3. 1969-1970

**Bonjour à tous! Je reprends les cours en octobre, donc j'ai eu le temps de pondre l'os qui va clore cette mini-série. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, d'autant plus que j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire et qu'il est toujours difficile d'abréger les histoires quand on a beaucoup d'idées. Vos retours positifs sur les deux précédents chapitres m'ont pas mal encouragé, et franchement, je me suis éclatée à écrire cette histoire. Après une fiction sombre, ça fait du bien de pouvoir s'en donner à coeur joie avec un genre un peu plus humouristique.**

 **Concernant, ce dernier os, à votre avis: est-ce que l'une des soeurs Black portera enfin la robe blanche? Comment la cinquième année de Narcissa à Poudlard va-t-elle se passer? Et qu'adviendra-t-il de Bella et Andromeda, en parallèle à l'ascension du Seigneur des ténèbres?**

...

* * *

 **1969**

...

 _Extrait du journal de Narcissa_

 _..._

 _Bon, d'accord, il faut bien que j'admette que je suis tombée dans le genre pathétique du journal intime. Et ça, je ne peux le reprocher qu'à mon entourage : si le niveau intellectuel des élèves de mon année n'était pas aussi déplorable (et je n'inclus pas que Malefoy dans ma liste), peut-être que j'accepterais de me livrer à quelques confidences. Mais, comme il n'y a personne qui vaille la peine de recueillir mes paroles, je préfère parler à mon cahier. Quant à mes sœurs, je suis soulagée qu'elles aient quitté Poudlard ; Andromeda, avec ses peines de cœur idiotes, était la risée de tout le monde (que ce soit à l'école ou à la maison), et Bella a terminé sa scolarité en beauté en jetant au lac les chats de dix élèves nés-moldus et en mettant le feu à la chambre de Rusard. Comment puis-je continuer de côtoyer des cas sociaux pareils ? Je préfère même supporter les filles de mon dortoir._

 _D'ailleurs, hier soir, l'une d'entre elles a fini à l'infirmerie à cause de son extrême stupidité. Comme d'habitude, j'étais dans mon lit en train d'essayer de m'endormir malgré les gloussements porcins qui résonnaient dans tout le dortoir, et Julliart, une sang-mêlé qui n'a jamais dit une seule chose intéressante depuis que je la connais, a décidé de se lever pour éclater le bouton qu'elle avait sur le nez. À croire qu'il est indispensable d'avoir une apparence impeccable en cours d'histoire de la magie ! En tout cas, elle nous a toutes dérangée. Elle a utilisé un sort, qui selon elle, « fait disparaître les comédons », mais elle s'est retrouvée avec un trou à la place du nez... Une horreur._

 _Le lendemain, j'ai eu le droit à un étonnant discours de la part du professeur McGonagall au sujet des dangers de l'extérieur et de la prudence dont nous devrons à l'avenir témoigner. En effet, la guerre n'est pas loin de devenir une réalité concrète avec la montée en puissance du Seigneur des ténèbres, et de ce fait, les écœurants discours égalitaires des professeurs sont en train de se multiplier. Personnellement, je suis loin d'être prête à être solidaire avec « mes camarades » ou à défendre les sang-de-bourbe. Cependant, l'approche de la guerre ne me réjouit pas et je ne veux m'engager dans aucune cause. Je n'ai pas passé quatorze ans de ma vie à survivre et étudier pour finalement me retrouver impliquée dans un conflit !_

 _Je veux seulement qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je veux pouvoir vivre dans une maison rien qu'à moi, loin de ma famille et de tout le reste ; je veux aussi pouvoir m'acheter tout ce dont j'ai envie sans craindre de me faire assassiner en traversant une rue. Me marier n'est pas une option qui m'intéresse pour le moment, mais si je rencontre un jour un homme qui me ressemble, je changerai peut-être d'avis. D'ailleurs, en parlant de mariage, je n'ai pas eu de proposition de Lucius Malefoy depuis trois bonnes semaines. Je me demande bien ce qu'il manigance ! Il est possible qu'il ai enfin décidé d'abandonner, mais ça m'étonne de sa part. Pourquoi s'arrête-t-il brusquement alors qu'il s'est montré insistant pendant trois ans ? Pense-t-il que son manque de politesse va jouer en sa faveur ?_

 _Je me demande s'il n'est pas en train de s'acharner sur une autre fille. De toute façon, je m'en moque. Ce prétentieux n'a jamais aimé que mon nom, et je lui ferai payer d'avoir essayé de me manipuler._

* * *

Chère mère,

...

Comme chaque année, je t'écris pour l'anniversaire de ta mort. Cette fois-ci, au lieu de faire porter ma lettre par Chewburry, j'irai moi-même au cimetière la déposer sur ta tombe. Il est bien triste, en ces temps troublés, d'être délaissé de tous ; c'est pourquoi je considère que même si tu n'es plus de ce monde, tes enfants se doivent de ne pas te laisser sombrer dans l'oubli. Tu n'as jamais été une mère chaleureuse ou aimante, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me rappeler de la douceur avec laquelle tu m'appelais « André ». Quand j'y songe, j'oublie toutes les reproches que j'aimerais te faire. J'oublie que l'éducation que tu nous as inculqué est devenue pour moi un fardeau indestructible, que je suis prisonnière du sang que tu m'as transmis et de l'idéologie de notre famille. Le délaissement que j'endure est bien pire que le tien, surtout depuis que je suis tombée amoureuse de Ted. Si tu étais là, tu détesterais aussi Ted, mais si tu étais là, peut-être bien que la situation de notre famille serait plus stable ; tante Walburga est loin d'être un modèle convenable pour nous !

« Le Seigneur des ténèbres » nourrit toutes ses conversations à table, ce qui n'est pas sans déplaire à Bella dont l'attitude m'inquiète beaucoup, par ailleurs. Tu sais comme Bella est fascinée par toutes les histoires qui se rapportent à ce mage noir depuis qu'elle est petite ! Rien ne la distrait davantage que prendre connaissance des derniers exploits criminels de cet homme. Au début, la distance qu'elle a placé entre les autres et elle, ainsi que son sommeil troublé toutes les nuits, m'a laissé croire qu'elle était amoureuse, mais tout bien considéré, cela ne ressemble pas à Bella. Je pense qu'elle manigance quelque chose d'inquiétant : elle a beau avoir quitté Poudlard depuis deux ans, elle reste figée par l'obsession d'améliorer ses compétences de duelliste. Et elle fait ses petites cachotteries avec Lestrange, qui plus est ! (je n'ai jamais trouvé ce garçon très net.)

Je m'inquiète beaucoup moins pour Cissy même si je suis blessée qu'elle n'ait pas pris la peine de m'écrire en six mois. À bien des égards, elle te ressemble énormément, et je suis certaine que tu nous l'aurais préféré si tu étais encore en vie. Elle est bien plus raisonnable que Bella et moi, et de ce fait, elle sait ce qu'il lui incombe de faire pour assurer sa survie ; elle n'est pas gouvernée par ses passions et ses impulsions. Pourtant, je la sais sensible et vulnérable, mais elle ne m'accorde plus le droit de la protéger, ce qui me rend anxieuse. Peux-tu veiller sur elle de là où tu es, mère ? Tante Walburga et père sont incapables de remplir correctement ce rôle.

Je vais te laisser et continuer de me languir en espérant le retour de Ted, car je ne suis bonne qu'à ça, pour l'instant. Il m'arrive parfois d'être jalouse de la détermination de Bella et de l'indifférence de Cissy. Donne-moi le courage de prendre ma vie en main, s'il te plaît, même si tu désapprouves mon choix. Affectueusement,

André.

* * *

Mère,

...

Je ne prends pas exemple sur Andromeda, je copie tout simplement sur elle : au début, j'ai trouvé ridicule de la voir étaler tous ses bons sentiments dans une lettre adressée à une morte et soigner son écriture alors que son parchemin va finalement atterrir sur une tombe encrassée, mais finalement, je pense que ça me sera utile de faire pareil. Non pas que j'éprouve le besoin d'écrire parce que tu me manques ! Tu ne me manques pas du tout ! Je ne songe à toi que dans mes périodes de déprimes absolues (qui sont extrêmement rares). Je n'oublierai jamais la manière dont tu es stupidement morte dans cet incendie alors que tu avais la possibilité de lutter pour ta survie. Tu as abandonné tes trois filles par lâcheté, et je ne changerai pas d'avis à ce sujet !

En tout cas, je vais te partager mon secret, et tu seras la seule à le connaître. Je t'ai choisi par défaut, et pas parce que j'estime que tu es une confidente plus disposée que les autres à m'écouter : n'importe qui pourrait prendre ta place, mais toi, tu es morte, et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je peux être sûre que tu ne me trahiras pas. Je préfère te rejoindre plutôt que laisser ce secret être dispersé ! Et ce secret, le voici (ce n'est pas ma main qui tremble, mais Chewburry qui est en train de sautiller sur la table !) : je suis amoureuse du Seigneur des ténèbres. Je l'aime de façon irraisonnée ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de me forcer à écrire de telles mièvreries, mais ce sera la première et la dernière fois que je parlerai de ça, alors autant aller droit au but. J'ai revu le Seigneur des ténèbres lorsque j'avais seize ans, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris qu'il représentait mon avenir. Il faut que je sois près de lui et que je rejoigne son armée, c'est une nécessité ! Quand je pense à lui (quelle horreur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir aussi copié le style d'Andromeda), c'est la distance qui nous sépare qui me frustre. En vérité, il n'y a qu'un seul moment de la journée où je ne pense pas à lui : c'est pendant mes entraînements. Sinon, il me hante. C'est une personne fascinante, mère, je n'ai encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui ! Il est si ambitieux, si intelligent, si déterminé, et si... !

Bon, je m'arrête là. C'est trop ! Je suis moi-même écœurée par ce que j'écris. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais autant écris de ma vie, pas même pour mes examens d'histoire de la magie. Tu n'es plus là, mère, alors qu'est-ce que je fiches avec cette lettre ?! Je vais la jeter aux ordures, ensuite, j'essayerai de comprendre comment j'en suis arrivée à reprendre une idée d'Andromeda. Tout le monde sait qu'elle n'a que des idées minables !

Bella.

* * *

Walburga,

...

Le Seigneur des ténèbres viendra nous rendre visite dans la soirée du jeudi, alors tiens-toi prête. Te connaissant, j'ai préféré te prévenir quatre jours à l'avance pour être sûr que tu ne feras aucun faux pas, même si ce délai reste encore trop court pour toi. Mon dos est déjà en très mauvais état, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il soit réduit en charpie par une punition de notre maître à cause de ton mauvais comportement ! Apprend à contrôler ta fichue bouche ! Je me souviens, la dernière fois, quand le Seigneur des ténèbres t'a questionné au sujet de tes deux gosses, tu as dis que Sirius « est un singe bondissant sans cervelle » et que Regulus « considère les elfes de maisons comme de respectables compagnons ». Et bien sûr, il a fallu que tu laisses échapper que Bella passe ses journées à patauger dans la boue et qu'elle n'est pas encore fiancée. Si tu as envie de dévaloriser ta progéniture, c'est ton problème, mais ne t'en prends pas à mes filles ! Je veux faire en sorte que Bella puisse intégrer l'armée du Seigneur des ténèbres, alors laisse-moi gérer tout seul cette insolente.

Sinon, j'ai rédigé une liste pour toi. J'y ai inscrit tout ce que tu dois faire ou ne pas faire en présence du Lord. Relis-la plusieurs fois (je sais que la mémoire te fais aussi défaut) :

\- Ne pas rester assis quand le Seigneur des ténèbres est debout

\- Ne pas s'asseoir au même fauteuil que le Seigneur des ténèbres

\- Ne SURTOUT pas laisser Kreattur s'asseoir

\- Ne pas rire, ne pas glousser, ne pas bailler, ne pas roter et ne SURTOUT pas parler

\- Laisser passer trois secondes de blanc quand le Seigneur des ténèbres te pose une question. En moins de trois secondes, tu prendrais le risque de dire tes âneries habituelles et en plus de trois secondes, ça signifierait que tu mens.

\- Faire en sorte que Sirius attrape une maladie contagieuse et qu'il reste alité le jour de la venue du Seigneur des ténèbres (et faire de même avec Andromeda)

\- Préparer à l'avance le discours de Bella et l'obliger à l'apprendre par cœur

\- Ne pas laisser Bella porter sa robe noire

\- Ne pas laisser Bella regarder fixement le Seigneur des ténèbres

\- Lui couper la parole dès que ça s'avère nécessaire (c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps)

\- Et enfin, ne surtout pas servir de poulet au repas : le Seigneur des ténèbres en est allergique (même s'il ne l'avouera jamais)

Je vais te renvoyer Kreattur, ta maison est sûrement encrassée.

Cygnus.

* * *

Cygnus,

...

J'ignore d'où provient la rumeur selon laquelle le Seigneur des ténèbres allait nous rendre visite, mais sache que ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un mensonge, mon pauvre frère ! Ou alors, tu devais être tellement soûl quand Yaxley est venu te voir que tu as compris tout ce qu'il t'a dit de travers ! « La soirée du jeudi », j'ai veillé toute la nuit par ta faute et Bella a campé devant la porte d'entrée jusqu'au crépuscule du lendemain. Crois-tu réellement que le Seigneur des ténèbres ait du temps à nous consacrer ?

Bien évidemment, je n'ai prêté aucune attention à ton espèce de liste de courtoisie dénuée de sens : ce n'est pas un homme bourru comme toi qui va m'apprendre à bien me tenir ! Quant à mes fils, sois assuré qu'ils ne manquent pas de discipline : Sirius reçoit suffisamment de coups pour deux, et Kreattur prend un bain de feu dans la cheminée dès que Regulus essaye de le traiter comme un ami.

Ne m'ennuies plus et reste installé dans ton fauteuil jusqu'à ton trépas ! Je me chargerai du mariage de tes filles et de tout le reste !

Walburga.

* * *

 **1970**

...

 _Extrait du journal de Narcissa_

 _..._

 _Aujourd'hui, il s'est passé deux choses étranges : d'abord, j'ai assisté à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Et ensuite, Malefoy s'est comporté normalement avec moi. Que devrais-je en déduire ? Je n'en sais encore rien. La plupart du temps, lorsque je constate qu'une journée est en marge des autres, je me méfie. La routine est réconfortante, mais ce qui est différent est nuisible (sinon, pourquoi les sang-impur seraient-ils si différents de nous ?). Pour preuve, dès le matin, avant de me rendre dans la serre où est enseignée cette espèce de chose nommée « cours de botanique », j'ai glissé dans une flaque d'encre qui stagnait mystérieusement au milieu du couloir, et je jurerais avoir entendu le petit gloussement admiratif de Pettigrow, l'un des amis de Sirius. Cette bande de quatre idiots me fait ce genre de farce douteuse pour la troisième fois ! Sirius ne paie rien pour attendre. Je vais le traumatiser de sa propre mère à vie quand il rentrera au 12 square Grimmaurd._

 _Ensuite, alors que j'étais toujours étalée au sol et que j'étais devenue un spectacle pour les autres élèves, Lucius Malefoy est passé devant moi ; je m'attendais à ce qu'il me tende une main secourable et qu'il en profite pour me glisser une demande en mariage... mais il m'a tout bonnement ignoré. Et il m'a à peine effleuré du regard. Je n'ai jamais été aussi surprise depuis le début de ma scolarité. J'en ai même lâché le seul parchemin que j'ai réussi à sauver de l'encre, à savoir le devoir que j'ai rédigé jusqu'à une heure du matin cette nuit. Malefoy est une fois de plus parvenu à me gâcher la journée, mais au moins, j'ai pu me consoler en me disant qu'il ne recommencerait plus._

 _Le cours de botanique s'est déroulé à peu près normalement, mais il n'aura fallu qu'un infime détail pour le rendre inhabituel : Malefoy ne m'a collé aucune Champifleur dans les cheveux, alors qu'il le fait systématiquement à tous les cours pour attirer mon attention (en général, il ne réussit à attirer rien de plus que ma voix beuglante). À la place, il a préféré soulever la natte de Suzy Harley, une fille de sixième année qui a le charme d'une chauve-sourie. Et cette pimbêche était tellement heureuse d'avoir un truc qui empeste dans les cheveux (simplement parce que la main de Malefoy l'a frôlé) qu'elle a fait tomber son pot de gel protecteur pour Champifleur. Quelle idiote ! Je suis énervée rien que d'y repenser !_

 _Le reste de la journée a été tout aussi étrange. En sortant de mon cours de potions, je suis allée m'asseoir dans les gradins pour assister au match de Quidditch qui a eu lieu à quinze heures ; les filles de mon dortoir étaient toutes surprises de me voir. Moi-même, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris (de coutume, je me fiche autant du Quidditch que du balais flambant neuf de Lucius Malefoy !). Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai suivi la rencontre Serpentard/Serdaigle avec attention, et j'ai même applaudi Malefoy quand il s'est emparé du vif d'or ! Et ma colère est retombée._

 _De retour dans la salle commune, je suis directement montée dans le dortoir, puis j'ai ouvert mon journal, et... me voici en train d'écrire avec frénésie. Et maintenant que je me relis, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai écris n'a aucun intérêt. Il n'a rien d'étrange dans le fait de m'être enfin débarrassée de Lucius !... Est-ce que je viens de l'appeler Lucius ?! Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne parle que de lui, aujourd'hui ?_

* * *

Cissy,

...

Même si je sais que tu resteras une fois de plus silencieuse, je prends la peine de t'écrire pour ton anniversaire. La veille de Noël, Chewburry a rendu son dernier souffle durant le trajet du retour jusqu'au manoir de Hansord, et sans me remettre aucune lettre de ta part ; j'aurais préféré te l'annoncer de vive voix, mais étant donné combien tu affectionnais cette chouette, cette nouvelle ne pouvait se faire attendre. J'ai le sentiment que Chewburry nous rattachait l'une à l'autre, Bella, toi et moi, et qu'elle a entretenu entre nous un lien indestructible. Voir ce lien être brisé m'a attristé et fait comprendre que tu n'as pas l'intention de me pardonner. Et me pardonner de quoi, au juste, Cissy ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? À aucun moment je ne t'ai délaissée. Ted Tonks n'était qu'une illusion, rien de plus. Il n'est rien à mes yeux, comparé à Bella et toi. D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais voulu s'approcher de moi, car il sait que tout nous sépare. Et je n'ai pas cherché à lui donner tort.

L'amour n'est pas un sentiment que l'on peut contrôler, et tu t'en rendras compte un jour. L'amour ne prend pas en compte le rang social et les convictions. En fait, l'amour ne prend en compte aucun critère. Tu ne peux donc pas m'en vouloir pour une chose sur laquelle je n'avais aucun pouvoir, en revanche, tu peux haïr Ted Tonks autant que tu le souhaites. Et n'écoute plus ce que tu dis Bella ! Je n'ai jamais envisagé de fuir avec Ted ou de le laisser me faire un enfant illégitime pour qu'on puisse se marier ! Nous n'avons même jamais été en couple !

J'ai choisi la chouette que tu vas réceptionner dans une association pour créatures magiques abandonnées – c'est également une duchesse. Son plumage est tordu, mais je l'ai tout de suite trouvé très belle. C'est ton cadeau de Noël : tu es donc libre de lui choisir un nom. J'espère que tu ne la laissera pas mourir de faim cette fois-ci, Cissy. Je n'ai pas apprécié le fait que la dernière chouette que je t'ai offerte l'an dernier pâtisse de ta négligence. Se servir des animaux pour te venger est vraiment cruel ! Je t'embrasse et j'espère que tes révisions d'examens se passent bien.

André.

* * *

Bella,

...

Dis bien à Andromeda que sa chouette a été mise à disposition des autres élèves dans la volière de Poudlard, mais que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'en servir ou de l'adopter comme animal de compagnie. Et que ses bons discours sur l'amour et la défense des animaux ne m'attendrissent pas.

Narcissa.

* * *

Rod,

...

Combien de temps est-ce que tu vas encore continuer de travailler dans ce pub moisi de Londres ? Si dans une semaine tu ne t'es pas présenté devant le Seigneur des ténèbres, je viendrai te tirer par le postérieur jusqu'à son quartier général ! Non, mais sérieusement, tu es idiot ou trop honnête pour être intelligent ? Nos parents ont suffisamment d'argent pour entretenir trois générations de leur descendance, et toi, tu passes tes journées à servir des foutues chopes de bièraubeurre ! Utilise simplement tes économies, ou vide les poches de père pendant l'une de ses crises d'asthme ! Ah oui, et dis à Bellatrix de trouver un autre cobaye que toi pour faire des duels ! Ça fait quatre ans que tu l'entraîne, et cette nullité vient à peine d'arriver à ton niveau ! Si elle croit que le Seigneur des ténèbres voudra d'elle dans son armée aussi facilement, elle se trompe ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'embêterait avec une femme comme elle.

À propos, félicitations pour vos fiançailles : et je ne suis pas ironique en écrivant ça, tu le sais, hein, frérot ? Tu as été un peu long à la détente, mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas te marier ; moi, ça me hérisse les poils rien que d'y penser ! De toute façon, quelle femme est-ce que tu aurais pu choisir à part Bellatrix ? Tu n'en connais aucune autre (ce qui ne m'étonne pas, vu ton niveau de sociabilité), et les sang-pur ne courent malheureusement pas les rues. Je suis incapable de concevoir qu'il soit possible de prendre du plaisir à embrasser Bellatrix, mais puisque ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger, je ne te souhaite que du bonheur ! (cette fois, par contre, je suis tout à fait ironique). Sinon, le Seigneur des ténèbres est en train de m'apprendre sa magie. Pour l'instant, il ne m'apprend qu'à maîtriser le doloris alors que ce gros lard de Mulciber sait déjà créer des Inferi ! Cela dit, étant amateur de sensations fortes, je suis satisfait. Maintenant, je suis capable de broyer des os juste en pensant à la souffrance (et surtout à la souffrance d'un sang-de-bourbe).

Cette fois, écris-moi une vraie réponse ! Pas juste un adverbe sur un parchemin vide !

Rabastan.

* * *

Rabastan,

...

Je t'encastrerai la tête entre deux cadavres d'Inferi si je relis une lettre comme celle-là !

Est-ce que tu ignores encore que ton frère ne lis jamais tes lettres ? On s'en fiche de tes derniers exploits au sein du campement du Seigneur des ténèbres ! C'est inutile de faire le vantard, je suis parfaitement au courant que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne t'a accepté dans ses rangs que pour faire gonfler ses effectifs ! Tu voudrais qu'on t'applaudisse parce que tu sais lancer le doloris ? C'est pathétique. Et la prochaine fois, évite d'utiliser le hibou de ma tante pour envoyer tes lettres, j'en ai marre de récupérer tout le courrier de Rodolphus.

Ps : Concernant nos fiançailles, ne t'en mêle pas ! Ça ne regarde absolument pas !

Bella.

* * *

Chère cousine adorée,

...

Je voudrais te faire part d'une nouvelle qui va te réjouir : il y a deux jours, avec mes amis, j'ai assisté à un magnifique spectacle. On se promenait dans les couloirs au lieu de réviser, et on s'est arrêté devant la salle de métamorphose dont la porte était anormalement entrouverte. Et là, on a surpris deux amoureux qui roucoulaient ; leurs visages étaient collés, et c'était plutôt langoureux. Quand j'ai reconnu mon autre chère cousine Narcissa et son petit-ami Malefoy, je les ai applaudi de bon cœur. Ma chère mère a de quoi être fière, sa deuxième nièce va être mariée dès sa sortie de Poudlard ! Je suis certain que tu partages sa joie, Bella, ça m'émeut tellement de voir tant d'amour éclore dans une même famille. J'imagine que ton mariage a dû être tout aussi splendide, et que tu vis à merveille ta nouvelle vie conjugale. Et André qui as fini par retrouver Ted, son grand amour, ça te fait plaisir aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Tout est bien qui fini bien, comme dans les contes de Beedle !

Tu n'es pas trop déçue que je t'écrive avec deux ans de retard, j'espère ?

Sirius.

* * *

...

 **Et voilà, c'est bel et bien fini. J'ai accompagné Bellatrix et ses soeurs jusque-là, et j'en suis contente. Il va maintenant me falloir passer à autre chose, songer à un autre projet, peut-être. Je pense écrire sur Voldemort, parce que vous savez combien je suis fascinée par les méchants de la saga. Peut-être aussi que j'écrirai une autre fiction épistolaire. Je vous remercie très chaleureusement de m'avoir lu, que vous soyez lecteurs de l'ombre ou plutôt lecteurs pro-reviews^^**

 **A bientôt!**


End file.
